


Destiel Fluffy One-shot!

by Everything_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Moosely - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, sam/crowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Fangirl/pseuds/Everything_Fangirl
Summary: Dean and Cas have a secret from Sam.Sam has a secret of his own.Destiel obviously but it has some Sam/Crowley or AKA Moosely <3Sorry, not sorry <3





	Destiel Fluffy One-shot!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the suggestion of a lovely person on Tumblr their handle @bslove17
> 
> Thank you so much for the suggestion on the topic and I hope you like it!! <3

The world had been unusually quiet. There was the occasional monster appearance but that was nothing to the Winchester brothers. Most of the time, another hunter had already gotten to it before they even caught wind of the case. 

"FINALLY!" Sam practically skipped into the kitchen of the bunker, scaring the crap out of Dean, "I finally caught us a case! And it's close so, lets go!" 

"Woah, woah, woah, I'm excited, too man but, let me get dressed first." Dean giggled. He was excited. Finally, getting back on the road with his little brother to do what they do best. Saving people, hunting things. The family business back in swing.

"It sounds like it's a vampire." Sam spoke while furrowing his brow at his laptop. "The local police have found at least four people with their entire bodies drained." Sam looked up at Dean. 

"Well, we had better head out there then. Before they strike again." Sam and Dean were headed towards the door just as Castiel had started to walk in, "Hey, Cas, I was just about to call you and tell you! Sammy found us a case!" As soon as Dean finished his last word, he could tell that Castiel was not pleased.

"Are you serious, Dean? We had just gotten to a good place here. You, I mean, we, are finally safe and now you both just want to go back out there the first chance you get?" Cas rushes by Dean in a huff and slams the groceries down on the table. 

"Cas, this is our job. This is what we do- 

"This is what you USE to do.." Castiel cut Sam off before he could finish his sentence. 

"What is going on, Castiel?" Dean looked confusingly at the angel, "I don't understand, you've never been this upset about us finding a case before?"

Castiel looks at Dean with his soft blue eyes, "Dean, yeah, i know that but now.. we.." Cas flickered his eyes towards Sam and instantly let them fall towards his feet.

Sam was confused, "You what?" Sam already had a good feeling about what was going on, or at least, he had hoped. 

"Sam, Castiel and I are, well, together." Dean looked down, thinking that his brother was going to explode at him. He knew very good and well that his father would not approve of their relationship. Suddenly Dean jumped, feeling a soft hand on his shoulder. 

"Dean, it's okay. Actually, it's more than okay. It's about damn time you guys started doing this. Why did you keep it from me though and how long?" Dean looked up at his younger brother and saw the smile that was on his face. It was like the entire world just got twenty times lighter and the air became easier to breathe. 

Taking in a deep breath Dean replied, "It's been about a month, almost two actually. I didn't want to tell you because I was worried you would feel the same way about this kinda stuff as dad did." Dean took Castiel's hand in his, "I didn't want to lose my brother but, I hated keeping this, us, a secret." 

Castiel smiled softly at Sam, "Dean, I would never be anything but happy for you. I knew that you guys had feelings for each other ever since he dragged you out of Hell. I mean, it's really obvious." Sam laughed. "You know what, I'll take this one. You and Castiel have the night to yourselves and I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"Are you sure Sam? You don't need to go out there alone." Dean instantly lost his smile and let go of Castiel's hand. 

"I'll find another hunter to come help me. Don't worry, if I run into trouble, I will call. Promise." Sam starts walking up the stairs and dials 666 on his phone. He hasn't seen Crowley since that night. Oh, that is something that he would never tell his brother. But it is also something that Sam will never forget. 

The phone rang a couple of times and finally he picked up, "Hello, darling. Is this a business call or shall I go somewhere private." Crowley made his smirk obvious, even over the phone. 

"Go somewhere private, please." Sam whispered as he left the bunker in a hurry, once he got outside the door, "I have the night to myself and I want you to come with me. I will send you the address to where I am staying." Sams voice seemed to drop into a huskier tone as he spoke and then he hung up and smiled. 

\--

"Can you help me with these, Dean?" Castiel starts to walk towards the table where he threw the bags of groceries. "I really hope I didn't break the eggs." 

Dean started to turn around as Castiel took off his trench coat and his black jacket. "Um, yeah, I can definitely help with that." Dean just stares at Cas as he starts to lean over the table to grab the bag that had slid to the other end when he tossed them. 

"Dean, I know when you're staring at me." Cas spoke with a growing smile on his face. "I got us a movie to watch though, I just want to sit still tonight. If that's okay with you."

Castiel holds out the DVD to Dean, "Of course it's okay with me." Dean smiles and looks down at the disk, "Really? 'Love, Actually'? A chick flick?" Dean just nods his head, "Anything for my sweet angel." He kisses Castiel on the forehead as he walks over to put the groceries away. 

\--

As Castiel is in the kitchen, making pop corn and getting the snacks and drinks ready for their movie night, Dean calls Sam to check in, "Hey Sammy, hows it going?"

"Sorry, Sam is a bit, tied up, at the moment." Dean jumps off the couch at the sound of Crowley's voice.

"Where is Sam?!" Dean could feel the heat rising in his stomach. He heard a door slam on the other side of the phone, "Dammit Crowley, if you have done anything, I swear I will-

"Dean, I'm fine. I was in the bathroom. Crowley must have found my phone. I'm fine. Everything is fine. The vamps are gone. I'm just giving you and Cas some space right now, and I will be home in the morning." Sam should have known not to leave his phone out where Crowley could get to it.

"What are you doing with Crowley, Sam?" Dean, less worried but still a bit peeved.

"Nothing, we just ran into each other, it's fine though, really, I will talk to you later. Good night, Dean." And before he could say anthing else, Sam hung up the phone.

Castiel comes into the living room holding two beers, a large bowl of popcorn, and so much chocolate Dean could already feel the tooth ache. "Whats going on, Dean?" 

"Nothin, Cas, it's just Sam being Sam. I will deal with it tomorrow. Tonight is just about you and me and all of this delicious snack food that you brought us." Dean goes over to help Cas as he struggles to put everything down on the table. 

Both Dean and Castiel dressed sweat pants and a t-shirt cuddle up next to each other. As Castiel snuggled up under Deans arm, he pulled a red and black, checkered, fleece blanket over them both and started the movie. This was Dean's favorite part of their relationship. Of course the sex was great but, this. Just laying with each other. dragging the tips of his fingers through Castiel's hair. Feeling the warmth of each others bodies. Knowing that, whatever has happened in the past, lead them to where they are right now. Happy, comfortable and at home with each other. 

Dean leaned forward and paused the movie. "Hey! It was just getting good!" Castiel said sleepily.

"I know but I wanted to tell you something that i haven't vocalized yet." Dean felt the butterflies in his stomach. 

"Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Honestly, he was worried that Sam had changed his mind and didn't want them together and now Dean, being who he is, was going to break up with him to make his brother happy.

Dean smiled, "everything is fine, i promise. More than fine actually. I um, I want to express something to you, Castiel but I'm really not good with this whole thing. You know? I'm not good at opening up but i feel like i can tell you anything. You're my best friend."

Castiel felt a weight rise off of his chest, "Of course, you can tell me anything." He smiled at the hunter warmingly.

"Castiel, I have not felt this way about someone for a very long, long time. Actually, i've never felt this way about anyone. I mean, I've come close to it, but never like this. You are the most trustworthy person in my life next to Sam. You are always honest with me and I never feel the need to question your loyalty." Dean coughs to clear his throat, "Castiel, I know we have only been together for a month but, I truly feel like, I am falling in love with you." Dean keeps his eyes fixed on the angel in front of him.

Castiel leans forward and kisses Dean, "Dean, I've been in love with you ever since the day we met. Ever since I knowingly made the decision to rebel and fall for you, I litterally fell for you. You are the best thing in my life." Castiel kisses Dean again, and this time is a long, drawn out kiss. You know the ones where you can see the emotion behind it. 

"I am so happy that you feel that way, Castiel. I never want to let you go." Dean holds Cas' face between his hands, "You're amazing and you're mine."

"I'm never going to leave you, Dean Winchester. You are the love of my life. And I've had a pretty long life." Castiel smiles and kisses his hunter again. "Now, as much as I truly love you, I really want to watch this movie before you get any ideas and before it gets too late." Castiel kisses Dean's nose and lays down again.

"Okay, okay, but once this movie is over, you better believe that I am taking you to bed, Castiel." Dean's voice seemed to have resonated throughout Castiel's entire body all the way to his toes. 

"Alright. I love you, Dean." Castiel smiles against Deans chest.

Dean presses play on the remote, "I love you, too, angel."


End file.
